The Jungle Book (JimmyandFriends Style) Trailer/Transcript
Transcript *(Fade in from black) *(Image of JIMMYandfriends logo 2 new.png) *(Fade out from black) *(The jungle will be jumpin') *Narrator: It's been a long time in coming but now after four years the announcement can be made JimmyandFriends' most entertaining triumph in the art of animation is here. *(Bamboo in the jungle): Doo-bee doo-bee doo-bee dee-doo *Nick Wilde (Zootopia): Well, it's a doo-bah-dee-do yes, it's a doo-bah-dee-do Well, now. Haha! What have we here? *Narrator: It's JimmyandFriends' The Jungle Book. *Nick Wilde (Zootopia): Look for the bare necessities the simple bare necessities forget about your worries and your strife *Narrator: Yes The Jungle Book. *(Winnie Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls) Clip): Our new departure and *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Clip): Contemporary entertainment. *Nick Wilde (Zootopia): Kid, we've got to get to a tree. This calls for some big scratchin'. *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls): You're lots of fun, Nick! *(Nick Wilde (Zootopia) Clip): A boisterous musical comedy version of Rudyard Kipling's familiar stories about the boy Mowgli and his encounters with human nature in the jungle. *(Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants: 20,000 Patties Under the Sea) Clip): There's the devious Plankton... Trust in me just in me *(Bing Bong (Inside Out) Clip): And the envious Bing Bong king of the toon *Bing Bong (Inside Out): Oh, ooh-bee-doo *(Three Hedgehogs Dance): Oop-dee-wee *Bing Bong (Inside Out): I wanna be like you-hu-hu *(Lazlo Friends Sing): Hop-dee-doo-bee-do-bow *Bing Bong (Inside Out): I wanna walk like you cheep talk like you cheep to-o-oo! *(Peter Rabbit Dance With Team): The Dawn Patrol... Oh, the aim of our patrol *Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball): Is a question rather droll *(EB Pompous): And and the pompous E.B. *(EB Drusty): (Tsking) A dusty muzzle. *(Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit): Soldier, that haircut is not regulation. Rather on the gaudy side, don't you think? *(EB Hair Cut): There. That's better. *(Thomas, Percy, James and Toby (Thomas and Friends) Clip): Then there's the jungles engines friends. They've never met an animal they didn't like And *(Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) Clip): The treacherous Tai Lung. Boo! *Toby (Thomas and Friends): (Screaming) *James (Thomas and Friends): Let's get out of! *Thomas (Thomas and Friends): Run, friend! Run! *Thunderstorm and Raining from "Littlest Pet Shop (2012)") *Nick Wilde (Zootopia): Run, Eggs! Run! *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Clip): A man-cub in the jungle and he has on his side are *(Max (The Secret Life of Pets) Clip): Two real friends. The mancubs jungle guardians. *Max (The Secret Life of Pets): Oh, no! *(Nick Wilde (Zootopia) Clip): Nick! *Max (The Secret Life of Pets): Let go! *Nick Wilde (Zootopia): Are you kiddin'? There's teeth in the other end. (Gulps) *(Nick Wilde (Zootopia) Clip): Nick and *(Max (The Secret Life of Pets) Clip): Max. Two wonderful characters destined to become comedy immortals. *Max (The Secret Life of Pets): Fire? So that's what that scoundrel's after. Yeah. *Nick Wilde (Zootopia): Well, man, what a beat. *Max (The Secret Life of Pets): Will you stop that silly beat business and listen? This will take brains, not *Nick Wilde (Zootopia): Brawn. You better believe it, and I'm loaded with both. *(Monsters Dance Party): (Music) *Miss Piggy (Muppets Most Wanted): Hey! De-zop-ba-ronie hap-da-dee-ba-lat da-dat-dat-non hey, a-baby-dot-doo zaba-doo-doo-day-doo-bop doo-boo-doo-day, ze-bonz za-bop-bop-bobby *Bing Bong (Inside Out): Za-bah-doo-dee! *Miss Piggy (Muppets Most Wanted): Well, a-ree-bah-naza *Bing Bong (Inside Out): He-beh-do-beh-doy *Miss Piggy (Muppets Most Wanted): Well, a-lah-bah-zini *Bing Bong (Inside Out): Rrrrahr-rrrahr! *Miss Piggy (Muppets Most Wanted): Gettin' mad, baby! *(Penguins Sing): You hoo hoo! Oop-dee-wee I wanna be like you-u-u! Hop *(Branch Hits with Hair from Spiders from "Trolls (2016)"): Dee-doo-bee *Bing Bong (Inside Out): Do-bow I wanna walk like you! Cheep Talk like you cheep *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Clip): To-o-oo! In 30 years, there's never been a more entertaining achievement in the art of animation. *Bears (Fun and Fancy Free): Scooby-doo-bee-doo-bee *Miss Piggy (Muppets Most Wanted): Can learn to be like someone like you *Bing Bong (Inside Out): One more time! Yeah! *Nick Wilde (Zootopia): Can learn to be like someone like me-e! cee-de-do-bop-bop bada-doodle dot-andot-andot-andot-andot... Man. Clips/Years/Companies: *Zootpia (@2016 Disney) *The Boxtrolls (@2014 Focus Features) *SpongeBob SquarePants (@1999 Nickelodeon) *Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) *Ferdinand (@2017 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) *Camp Lazlo (@2005-2008 Cartoon Network) *Peter Rabbit (@2018 Sony/Columbia) *The Amazing World of Gumball (@2011 Cartoon Network) *Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (@1988 Disney/Touchstone) *Thomas & Friends (@1984 HIT Entertainment) *Kung Fu Panda (@2008 Dreamworks) *Littlest Pet Shop (@2012-2016 Hasbro) *The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Illumination/Universal) *Monsters University (@2013 Disney/Pixar) *Muppets Most Wanted (@2014 Disney) *3-2-1 Penguins! (@2000-2008 Big Idea) *Trolls (@2016 Dreamworks) *Fun and Fancy Free (@1947 Disney) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:The Jungle Book Trailers